


I got us a Dog

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio found a "dog", Dean is a Softie, F/M, Fluff, Sammy wanted a dog, hyper hell-puppy, trouble on four paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean return from a hunt to find a new addition to the family. Sam is happy to finally have a dog, but Dean is a little less accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got us a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoy this one. Comments and kudos are always appreciated... writing and posting having been a little scarce lately because of finals, but I plan to write over spring break

* * *

 

 

The boys had just started down the main stairway into the bunker when Clio skidded into view, her socks causing her to almost lose balance on the cement floor. "Come here now! Before the boys--". Sam cleared his throat interrupting her. "Get... home. Hey, you guys." She finished quietly and her shoulders sunk.

"What's the matter, Princess? Your imaginary friend not listening again?" Dean smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually, I kind of maybe got a... um, present... from a friend while you two were... gone."  Just then something crashed loudly in the direction of the kitchen, both boys dropped their duffle bags and drew their guns. Clio held up her hands, "Whoa, easy there. Put the guns away you two." They complied, Sam more willingly than Dean.

"Babe, what's going on... Wait, Why are you wearing your glasses? You always wear your contacts." Before she could answer, the sound of rapidly clicking nails rang out through the bunker and her feet were knocked out from under her. She began laughing as she tried to push something off of her, she fished a slip of paper from her pocket and threw it to Sam.

"Sammy," she laughed, "read it, quick… Ah! stop it!"

Sam unfolded the paper and quickly began reciting, "Spiritus remanet figura mutatur. Simil his nunc constare potest quid lateret." The moment he finished speaking, a large brindle dog resembling an Akita began to take shape from what the boys knew to be thin air. It was excitedly licking Clio's face.

When the dog ceased it's licking, it looked up to Dean, then over to Sam and scampered over with it's whole body wiggling. A smile played at Sam's face and he knelt down to play with it. "Hey pup, what's your name." He fished for a second and found the name tag. "Athena. What a pretty girl." He ruffled the fur on her neck and she rolled over happily for him to scratch her belly, he obliged.

"Am I the only one that cares this damn thing is a friggin' hellhound?"

"But Dean-o, Sammy's always wanted a dog--"

"Yeah, a DOG, not a hellhound." Dean corrected.

"But she's a sweetheart. She was a runt Dean, Crowley didn't want her, but he didn't want to just throw her away and abandon her. What if my mom had just thrown me away?" She said timidly and cast her eyes down to the floor (for dramatic effect), he turned away from her to see Sam giving him an equally pitiful puppy dog eyes. However, the nail in the coffin was Athena herself. She rolled back onto her belly and crawled the two of three feet between her and Dean, then rested her head on Dean's boot.

"Fine, we can keep it."

"Her." Clio and Sam corrected simultaneously. Dean shook his head and stomped out. Clio scooted across the floor to sit beside Sam and he put his arm around her waist.

"So, how did you get her again?" Sam asked, scratching behind Athena's ear.

"Well, one of Crowley's hellhounds had puppies awhile back and little Athena here was the runt. Crowley said all the other pups would shove her around because she was so much smaller and couldn't hold her own. He knew that you and I wanted a dog, so he brought her here for me to see and how could I say no to her not so wittle face." Clio cooed as she ruffled the fur on Athena's head, the dog pressed into her hand, wagging her tail.

"Dean'll come around eventually... So, is she trained? I mean, she looks full grown."

"Yep, Crowley said that he knew I wouldn’t say no, so she was thoroughly trained for her whole first year and he even trained her specifically to protect us. Dean included."

"No wonder she didn't rip us apart when we walked in."

"Plus, Crowley said she was a little lovebug, far too sweet to be a mean ol' hellhound."

"Crowley said 'lovebug'?" He snickered.

"Okay, those weren't his exact words."

* * *

 

 

Later that night:

Sam and Clio had gone to sleep and Dean was relaxing on his bed with a cold beer watching an old western. Halfway through his beer the door slowly creaked open and there stood Athena, her tail wagging hopefully.

"Go away." Dean barked. She whimpered and began inching her way into his room, never breaking eye contact with him. "No way, come on. Quit inching your way in here. Go wake up Clio, bat your eyes at her and Sammy. They’re the ones that want ya." Athena cocked her head to the side and jumped on Dean's bed. “Son of a bitch, come on.”  Annoyed, Dean set his beer on his nightstand and sat up trying to shoo away the dog. He accepted defeat when she laid her head on his lap and began wagging her curled up tail innocently.

The next morning Clio had woken up when Sam walked into the room, fresh out of the shower. She rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly and eyeing the towel that was hanging low around his hips. "Well, good morning handsome."

"Morning gorgeous. Like the outfit choice?" He joked, motioning towards himself.

"Ehh, I think you could do a little better."

"Oh yeah?" A predatory smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he slowly crossed the room towards Clio. "And how's that?"

She batted her eyes innocently, "Well, if I were you, I would lose the towel."

"I'm sure you would." He kissed her again moved back to the dresser to grab his clothes "Have you Seen Athena this morning?"

"No, last time I saw her was last night when we went to bed. I should probably go find her before Dean wakes up." After throwing on a pair of Sam's sweats and a tank top she padded down the hall in search of her dog. She looked in the kitchen, the library, the main entry way, and lastly she decided to look in Dean's room. She opened the door and saw Athena curled up with her head on Dean's stomach and his arm draped over her. Clio stifled a giggle, trying not to wake them up.

When Sam came up behind her she motioned for him to be quiet. He let out a breathy laugh and whispered, "I told you he'd come around."

"Yeah, yeah. You’re always right." She nudged him. Hearing Clio's voice Athena stirred a little, which in turn woke up Dean. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at the two standing in his doorway.

"You two get your kicks watching me sleep?" he joked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, your brother and I are fascinated by your sleeping habits."

"What can I say, I'm a captivating guy."

"So, I guess you like our dog." Sam smiled.

"Shut up... Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I love you boys."


End file.
